1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure welding terminal for a plate connector, wherein a wire connecting portion to be pressure-weld with an electric wire and an electrically contacting portion to be connected to another terminal metal fitting is arranged in a L-shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness installed to a motor vehicle is generally consists of sub-harnesses for respective electronic equipment. Therefore, the connection between the above sub-harnesses are complex thereby to cause poor assembly workability and poor quality assurance at the worst case.
In order to facilitate the above connection, a plate connector has been suggested, wherein a tabular insulative body and a pressure welding terminal are used and a plurality of tabular insulative bodies are stacked. The tabular insulative body is made of synthetic resin. The tabular insulative body has a flat tabular bottom, partition walls upstanding from the bottom wall, and through holes.
The partition walls are arranged in parallel at uniform intervals. Two opposing partition walls form an electric wire accommodating groove to accommodate an electric wire. The through hole is bored through the bottom wall. The through hole is a hole for the pressure welding terminal placed on the bottom wall.
The pressure welding terminal is formed by bending a metal plate. The pressure welding terminal has a wire connecting portion to be connected to the electric wire and an electrically contacting portion being tubular and being connected with the wire connecting portion. The wire connecting portion has a pair of pressure welding edges facing each other and pressure-welded with the electric wire. A belt-like conductive connection bar is inserted into the electrically contacting portion. In the pressure welding terminal, the wire connecting portion and the electrically contacting portion are arranged in a L-shape.
The insulative body is placed on the bottom wall of the insulative body. On the bottom wall of the tabular insulative body, the pressure welding terminals are arranged in a matrix. The above arranged tabular insulative bodies are stacked up, and the connection bars are inserted into predetermined electrically contacting portions, thereby obtaining the plate connector.
Like this, the pressure welding terminals are arranged at predetermined positions on the bottom wall of the insulative body, the connection bars are inserted into the predetermined electrically contacting portions, and the electric wires are connected according to the predetermined patter.
With respect to the above prior art insulative body, however, dimension errors would become relatively large since the insulative body of the plate connector is molded of synthetic resin by the injection molding, thereby causing mispositioning of the electrically contacting portion and the through hole.
When the electrically contacting portion deviates the through hole, the above connection bar is not easily inserted into the electrically contacting portion and the through hole, thereby causing the connection bar to be bent. And, the above electrically contacting portion and the wire connecting portion would be separated.